She Won't Remember
by MyDreamsComeToLife
Summary: Charlie is kidnapped by Neville and Strauser takes her into his evil hands. Jason teams up with Miles in order to save the girl he loves, but will he be able too before Monroe takes Charlie?


**Hi. :) All right so this story is set during Revolution 1x11. It's an older story I wrote and the credit for the torture scene goes to VampireMadonna; I only edited it to my liking for my own story line. But yes, short story, sweet and to the point. Hope you like it. :)**

**Revolution**

Danny pushed Charlie away and bolted for the missile gun. He ducked behind a rusted car and shielded his head while the helicopters fired multiple rounds that dug holes into the ground. When he thought it was clear, Danny came out from cover and aimed for the helicopter. He fired right as the other gun man did, sending a missile straight into the heart of the aircraft. However, not before the machine gun rippled rounds back on Danny. Eight bullets hit him in the chest before he crumpled to the ground. The Helicopter exploded in a blinding explosion as all of its own missiles shot upward and struck its owner. The force from the explosion had knocked Charlie and Aaron to the ground, and as soon as the dust and smoke cleared, more shots echoed around the buildings. Neville stood among his men, watching for any sign of movement from his prey. He paused his firing squad to see any survivors. As soon as she shots stopped, Charlie glanced through the dust and saw a body behind one of the cars.

"Danny! No!" Charlie raced towards him, ignoring the fact that one hundred bullets could rip through her chest before she could say his name again. Neville's men aimed their weapons at Charlie and were about to let loose a round when Neville held up his hand. Charlie threw herself on her knees as she tore off her jacket to stop the bleeding in Danny's chest.

"Come on Danny! Come on! You can't leave me! Please don't leave me!" Charlie struggled to say as tears fell freely from her eyes. She wrapped her arm behind his head and continued to press her jacket on his wound. Charlie kept on saying his name, over and over again hoping that Danny would hear her and wake up. She didn't even notice Neville standing over her.

"Charlie! Run!" Aaron shouted as he started to run towards her. Miles grabbed him though before he blew his cover.

"Careful!" Neville shouted with a smirk. "Better think before you speak or your pretty little friend here will be nothing more than a pile of brains that you'll be scraping off the concrete." It was only then that Charlie noticed Neville. However, she was still focused on Danny and couldn't move. Neville grabbed Charlie by the arm and yanked her away from Danny's body.

"No! Danny! Don't make me leave him! No! Let me go!" Charlie screamed as she thrashed in Neville' arms. He completely ignored her and dragged Charlie towards his wagon. With the amplifier destroyed, it was back to old fashioned ways for the moment. He threw Charlie to his men and climbed up by the driver. Miles and Nora stared in horror as she was bound and gagged before being thrown into the back of Neville's wagon. Once the wagon horses galloped off, Miles, Aaron, Nora and Rachel let off the rest of their rounds on Neville' men without hesitation.

A bullet whizzed by Nora's head and scraped the skin off of her right ear. She ignored the pain and shot a soldier straight threw his heart. After about ten minutes of vigorously shooting and dodging bullets, Neville' twelve men were dead. Aaron sat down to catch his breath.

"Guys, we have to get Charlie back, we can't let Monroe hurt her." Aaron said as Rachel and Miles leaned against the wall he was sitting by.

"What's going to stop him from just putting a bullet in her head?" Rachel asked as she fumbled with her jacket zipper. Suddenly, Nora screamed Miles' name and the three jumped up and ran in the direction her voice came from.

"What's wrong? Where are they?" Miles shouted as they ran towards Nora. She was crouched beside a body, Danny's body, and appeared to be doing some type of CPR.

"Guys! He's alive! Danny's alive!" Nora cried through tears of joy. "He's barely holding on, we have to get him to a hospital."

"No." Miles said. "A hospital will be too dangerous. I have some friends underground with a whole facility. But it'll take about six hours to get there. Let's move."

Miles and Rachel grabbed a car door without a window and laid it next to Danny. They gently moved him onto it, and picked the door up.

"Ok, we're good. Careful Rachel. That's right. Hold it steady." Miles breathed heavily as they started walking. Nora joined in on Rachel's side of the door and they all three helped to carry Danny.

"Wait, guys. Where's Aaron?" Nora asked as they paused. They looked around, and then saw him with his pack coming from behind a wall.

"I'm coming, just had to get his before we leave. Let's go before they come checking for survivors." Aaron said as he helped carry the door. Rachel shifted her arms underneath the door and they carried Danny down a path that lead towards one of Miles' connections.

* * *

Charlie was halfway sitting, halfway leaning against one of Neville' soldiers, who had his hand firmly placed on her shoulder. Neville was staring straight ahead before he turned and looked at Charlie with such piercing eyes she thought she would have a hole in her head.

"Charlie, you're in for a treat when we get to the tower." Neville said coolly. "Strausser is just dying to see your pretty face again." He turned back around and chuckled as Charlie's eyes widened and she started fighting with her bounds to try and get out of the wagon.

* * *

The dungeon was dark and eerie, lit only by widely spaced sconces set in the walls.

There were other detainment areas with cells similar to that of a regular prison but the dungeon was atmospheric. Only important prisoners were brought here, people who had pertinent information and needed the fear of God put in them to comply. The cells were completely blocked off, concrete walls on the sides and a solid steel door at the front, so that prisoners couldn't see or interact with one another. They could hear each other, though, especially if/when an interrogation was being conducted in the rooms at the end of the long aisle. Agonized screams had a tendency to permeate even the smallest of wall cracks.

Jason listened intently for any sounds coming from the rooms at the end of the aisle as he hurriedly made his way down. There were currently no prisoners in the dungeon so there were no guards around except for the two posted at the outer door. For this reason, he felt safe enough to run down the aisle to the only door with light shining in its window, pausing only to collect himself before unceremoniously throwing it open.

"What the…"

Strausser stood, turning towards the door to see who had joined him, a wicked looking blade in his hand. He usually worked alone, unless the General had questions he personally wanted to ask, so he wasn't expecting company and was less than pleased with the interruption.

Jason forced himself not to look at Charlie, meeting Strausser's hard glare with a bemused expression of his own as he casually leaned against the door frame.

"Hey," he greeted calmly.

"What are you doing here?" Strausser barked.

"What do you think? I came to watch."

Strausser's brows furrowed and he took a threatening step towards Jason. "I don't like company when I'm working."

Jason scoffed. "Too bad." When Strausser raised his bladed hand and took another step towards him, Jason raised his own hands defenselessly. "Hey, I got permission. General Monroe knows that I'm here." This time he took a step towards Strausser. "He told me to make sure that you don't go overboard. He doesn't want the girl tortured or scarred. Just get the information and be done with it." He smirked. "But I can promise you now that she won't tell you anything."

Strausser cocked a challenging brow. "You think so?"

He walked back to Charlie's side, squatting beside her and for the first time, Jason allowed himself to look at her.

"Good God." Jason breathed as he froze, arms dropping to his sides, hands curling into fists, his fingernails digging into his palms.

She sat in a chair, bound and gagged, her arms tied to the armrests of the chair, palms up. Her face was fine, blotchy and her eyes shone with tears but she was otherwise unhurt. Her arms though… There were countless lines etched horizontally from elbow to wrist. They were so perfect, so precise, that it looked like he'd used a ruler to measure the distance between each slice. There was no blood, though, which was a small consolation. No blood meant no scars.

"How do you expect her to talk if she's gagged?" he heard himself ask, his voice husky to his own ears.

"She'll let me know when she's ready. Won't you my pretty?" Strausser cupped the side of her face and Jason saw her visibly tremble, jerking away from the man's touch.

"She can't tell you what she doesn't know."

Strausser glanced at him. "And you know this because…?"

"I was there. I heard everything they said, saw everything they did. I already told General Monroe this. She doesn't know anything."

Strausser shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I'm just following orders. Now you can either stand there quietly and let me do my job or leave."

Jason stepped back to the door, needing to put as much distance between himself and Strausser before he strangled the man. He focused instead on Charlie, seeing that she was already watching him.

She was undoubtedly in pain but her spirit was apparently as feisty as ever.

"Now where were we…" Strausser murmured, bringing the thin blade to Charlie's arm again.

"No scars," Jason reminded him.

"Don't worry. It looks worse than it really is. Superficial wounds are always the bloodiest," he said matter-of-factly. "But as you can see, there's no blood. I'm being a good boy."

By Strausser's standards, playing tic-tac-toe on a young girl's arms was _light_ torture but it still made Jason's skin crawl. He wondered how anyone could be so soulless.

Charlie whimpered softly as the blade scraped across her sensitive flesh. Sweat broke out on her skin and her eyes were filled with pain but she didn't cry and she didn't make any attempt to talk to or reason with the psycho inflicting pain upon her.

_"__Look at me"_, Jason mouthed, pointing to his eyes.

She stared back at him, holding his gaze and he felt like their souls connected. Her lashes would flicker and her chest would heave whenever Strausser made a new cut and the pain in her eyes was so tangible that Jason felt it as if it was his own. Yet still, she didn't whimper or shed a single tear. She stayed centered on him, like he'd wanted – _needed_ – her to and he felt himself smiling, his chest swelling with pride. She was a strange girl, Charlie. With the exception of his mother, he didn't know any woman who could even bear being so close to Strausser, much less being strapped down and at his psychotic mercy yet keeping her cool.

"You have anything to say to me, darling'?" Strausser asked, once again trailing a hand along her cheek.

This time Charlie didn't jerk away. Instead, she looked at him with a hatred and anger so intense that Jason was thankful not to be on the receiving end. Strausser, however, seemed to find it amusing since he laughed and said, "You've got a lot of fire in you, don't you girl? I like that. I think you and I could have a lot of fun together. Too bad I can't bring out all my toys."

Listening to him, Jason struggled to remain calm, wanting nothing more than to take Strausser's knife and carve him up like a Thanksgiving turkey. He would be doing the world a favor, he was sure of it.

"Are you about done here?" Jason asked, keeping his voice level and disinterested.

"I like to take my time when I'm working. I'm a bit of a perfectionist so I need to be…thorough." He shot Jason a glance over his shoulder. "Why did you want to watch anyway?"

Figuring it was the safest answer, Jason gave him the same excuse that he'd given Monroe.

"When I was tailing them, I thought she'd been injured so I revealed myself to help her. Stupid decision, I know that now, but I really thought she was injured and I needed her to get to Matheson so…" He shrugged. "But she was faking it. Next thing I know I'm handcuffed to a post and she's walking off on me. Took me two days to free myself, then I had to haul a butt load to catch up."

Strausser laughed. "Amateur."

"Whatever. Anyway, I figure I'm due a little payback so I asked General Monroe if I could watch. It's about the only revenge I'm gonna get."

"Well, Lieutenant, I wish I could put on a proper show that'll make up for what this pretty lil' thing did to you but I've got my orders. However…" He turned his body slightly to look fully on at Jason, smiling a smile so cold and creepy that a shiver ran down Jason's spine. "Why don't you come over here and give it a try?" He gestured to the handle-less knife he held. "I'm sure that'll be a lot more satisfying than just watching."

Jason forced a laugh, waving off the offer. "I'd better not. My emotions might get in the way and I may end up doing more damage than I mean to. I'd rather not be on General Monroe's bad side. Better to leave it to the pros."

Strausser chuckled, turning back to Charlie. "Suit yourself. It's a pity for all my work to go to waste, though. Even just one…"

"No scars," Jason said firmly.

"I got it, I was just saying…"

Jason had to assume that Strausser knew, like he'd already told him, that Charlie had nothing to say so at this point, he was merely torturing her for the sake of it. That he was a sick man was nothing new but it hadn't really hit home until now, until it was someone he knew and cared about. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. Until Strausser himself called it quits or one of the higher ups sent for him, Charlie was at his mercy. He wanted to whisk her away and take care of her, wanted to fight for her honor and pay Strausser back for every cut, every shiver, every tingle of fear that he'd made her feel. But he couldn't. He was utterly, disgustingly helpless.

After another ten minutes or so, or what felt like eternity, Strausser stood, picked up a soft white cloth and wiped the knife clean.

Jason breathed a soft sigh of relief, flashing Charlie a small smile as if to say _"it's over now"_.

"Packing it in?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Not quite yet."

Jason frowned, panic rising in his chest. "But…"

"I said that it was a pity I couldn't bring out _all_ of my toys," Strausser reminded him. A wicked smile settled on his lips. "I never said that I wasn't going to show her a few more. This was just…an appetizer, if you will."

"What's the point when she obviously doesn't know anything?" Jason asked, trying his best to stay calm and not give away the fact that he was freaking out inside. "And General Monroe…"

"General Monroe said not to leave any scars, and so I shan't. But he knows better than to rush me. He usually leaves me to work in peace. I let you stay because you said that you wanted revenge for what she did to you but if you can't stomach it, there's no shame in admitting it. Torture is not for the faint of heart or yellow-bellied," he purred, his smile widening.

Jason flushed slightly. "It's not that. I've seen far worse things. I just…" A knock on the door interrupted him and Jason turned to see a private standing behind him.

The private saluted. "Lieutenant. Colonel Lansing requires your presence."

"No, no. Not now." Jason said in his mind. "Just give me…" he began.

"He said that it's urgent, Sir. Regarding the trouble down south."

"Go on," Strausser said. "I _promise _not to leave any scars. Scout's honor." He placed a hand over his heart but the smile that accompanied his words was anything but comforting_._

Jason looked at Charlie, apology clearly written in his eyes. He wanted to say something, wished that he could, but what could he possibly say that would give her strength but wouldn't sound out of place?

"Good luck." The words fell from his lips as his eyes bored into hers.

She nodded slightly and it gave him confidence that she would be okay. Relatively speaking.

"I don't need it, but thanks," Strausser replied, assuming that it was meant for him.

"I'm sure that it's not easy to…restrain yourself so…good luck."

Strausser nodded and turned back to look down at Charlie. Jason forced himself out of the room and once again directed all of his strength into putting one foot in front of the other, walking away from the girl that continued to haunt him.

* * *

Rachel never stopped looking at Danny as they continued to carry him. The faint rising of his chest now and then was the only thing that kept her from going over the edge. Charlie was in Monroe's hands, which definitely meant she would be meeting Strausser, and now Danny was on his death bed. Her husband was dead, and Miles might be the only family she was going to have. Rachel glanced at Miles. That couldn't happen.

"Ok, whoa now. Everybody stop." Miles said with concern in his eyes. "We're here." They gently laid the door on the ground and looked to Miles, wondering why he wasn't headed towards a trap door in a hill.

"Everyone throw your weapons on the ground." Miles whispered. "No sudden movements, just un arm yourselves and be cautious." He lowered his sword and belt to the ground along with a few other suspicious looking knick knacks. The others followed. Nothing happened at first, but then a group of more than thirty men heavily armed emerged from behind rocks, cars, trees, and some even came from holes in the ground. A man who seemed to be the leader strode up to Miles.

"What do you…wait…Miles?" A smile broke out on the tough man's face. "Miles Matheson! I thought Monroe had taken care of your sorry little butt ages ago! What do you need?"

"Hey Jamison. My nephew got shot, and he's barely here. Do you have any doctors still around?" Miles asked, shifting back so Jamison could see Danny's body. A black shadow spread across Jamison's face as he studied the rest of Miles' company.

"Follow me. Get your weapons and be quick." Jamison said with a much different tone than before. He turned on his heel and lead the others to his hideout.

* * *

Charlie lay stretched out on her stomach with her arms bent so her chin rested on her hands. The slices on her arms burned and itched, but she didn't move. If she lay still, and timed her breathing, the pain wasn't that bad. Charlie just counted to one hundred and back down to clear her head.

The sound of the door lock clicking open jolted her thoughts back down to earth. Panic rushed through her body and she could feel her heartbeat quickening.

"Charlie?" A wave of relief washed through her body at the sound of the familiar, yet unwanted voice of Jason.

"Please leave me alone." Charlie whispered even though she wanted him to stay with her, and help her.

"I'm sorry I haven't come sooner," Jason said as he moved towards the iron bed chained to the wall that Charlie was lying on. "I had orders that took some time."

"Orders?" Charlie laughed softly and a streak of pain ran through her body. "Isn't that what you told me when you met Miles?" Her voice was barely above a whisper from the pain, but she knew if she stopped talking he might leave her.

Jason knelt beside Charlie and looked at her face. She was staring straight ahead, and her eyes were swollen from tears. She hadn't sat up and he wondered why her body shook when she breathed. It wasn't until he saw the two inch gap under her tank top and above her jeans waistline that he saw the bruises.

"Charlie, oh my gosh. What did he do to you?" Jason asked as he felt the anger welling up inside himself.

"Sandbags." Charlie managed through a whisper that sounded more like a whimper to Jason. He gently touched the edges of her tank, and glided it over her skin up to her shoulders. He was happy that she didn't oblige, as it gave him a better look at her back. She wasn't wearing a bra, and he hated to think of who might have taken it off. He prayed to God that Charlie took it off herself.

Jason felt broken looking at Charlie. Her back was a mixture of blue, black, and purple bruises that were deep and looked excruciating. He knew that she was in pain just breathing, and wished that he could hold her and comfort her in his arms. He couldn't stop staring at Charlie's bruised back until her voice snapped him into attention.

"How bad is it?" She whispered to him. Jason wanted to tell her it was only a couple of bruises that would be better in no time, but he could see the amount of pain on her face and couldn't bear to lie to her. Instead of answering, he asked a different question.

"Charlie, what do you mean by sandbags?" Jason asked softly as he rolled her tank top back down over her back as gently as he could. Charlie winced as the fabric touched her bruises before replying.

"After Strausser was done slicing my arms, he bound my hands together and pulled a rope with a hook attached above my chair." Charlie breathed heavily, the pain in her back was increasing but she wanted to tell Jason what happened. "To be honest I thought he was going to hang me right then and there, but instead, he cut my ropes around my ankles from the chair and bound them together. Then he attached my hands to the hook and raised it till my toes were just touching the floor. He kicked the chair out of the way and left me hanging there while he tied the roped on my ankles to a hook that had been on the floor underneath my chair. Then he told me, "I would turn around so your delicate parts don't get damaged my pretty." I swear I could have killed him with his own knifes right then and there. I didn't know what he was going to do to me so I turned around. It was hard because I had to use my toes, but I was facing the door and just focused on that. After about ten minutes of my just hanging, I thought that was it until he hit me with something so hard it knocked the wind right out of me. Because my feet were tied to the floor I couldn't move, so I just hung there, trying to breath, when he hit me with another sandbag. And the whole time he did this he just casually talked to me about how when he was a boy he used to use these bags of sand to make his grass grow, but now he likes using them for interrogations. He threw them at me over and over again and I was sure all of my organs were rupturing inside of me. When he cut me down I couldn't walk, much less even hold myself up. I hated that he helped me and had his hands on me, but I couldn't do anything about it. When he dumped me here, he just left."

Charlie had tears streaming down her face when she was done talking from the pain in her back, and was also breathing heavily from the pain. Jason was dumbfounded and disgusted that Strausser would hurt Charlie in this way.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry. I'm going to get you out of here. I can't right now, but soon. I promise." Jason said as he stood up. "The next time I see you I will take you away from here."

"Please don't let him touch me again." Charlie said with such frightfulness that it sent shivers down Jason's spine. However, he couldn't promise anything, so he walked towards the door.

"I'll come back for you Charlie." Jason said as he walked out of the cell. The guard outside had been dozing when he walked in but woke up when Jason came out now.

"Lieutenant!" The guard exclaimed as he saluted Jason. "What were you doing with the prisoner?"

"Making sure that she wasn't perky from earlier today." Jason lied. "If she had been all right, I would have finished Strausser's work myself."

"Aye. Well I'll see to it that she stays put and maybe through her pain she'll start giving us some answers." The guard said and he repositioned himself against the wall. Jason nodded and turned his heel. With every step he took his heart ached for Charlie. Knowing that this was only the start of her pain made him want to rush back, knock out the guard, and rescue her right this minute. But he needed help. He would have to find Miles and the rest of the group if he wanted to get Charlie and get out alive.

* * *

Charlie was asleep, but woke up when the door opened. She thought it was Jason, but heard an unfamiliar voice instead.

"Monroe has asked for you to be transported to his chambers. He will further the investigation himself from there." A Militia soldier said as he came to Charlie's side. A second soldier picked up Charlie and she screamed from the pain. He ignored it and slung her over his shoulder as he and the other soldier exited the room. Charlie was in so much pain that all she saw were the edges fading to black before she passed out when the soldier tripped.

* * *

Jamison lead Miles, Nora, Rachel, and Aaron to a large room underground that had as many things from medical supplies to weapons to beds.

"Ok, bring him here. Sarah will take care of him for now." Jamison said as he left the room. Danny was placed on the table and a curtain was drawn around it. Rachel went behind the curtain to be with Danny. Miles, Nora, and Aaron found a place to sit and rest from the previous events that day.

"Miles, we can't sit here much longer." Nora began. "Rachel's looking out for Danny and so is Jamison. We have to get Charlie before Monroe harms her." Her voice was serious and fast. Miles zipped up his pack and stood.

"Well, we better move on then." He said as he helped Nora to her feet. Aaron jumped to his feet too. "Wait, you mean you're going back to the tower. The place where Monroe wants you? He'll shoot you on site before you even step foot into that building!"

"Got any better ideas?" Miles asked. "Stay here with Rachel and Danny. We'll be back soon." He and Nora started heading towards the exit.

"What happens if you don't come back?" Aaron asked. Miles stopped, sighed heavily, and swung around. "If we don't come back stay here till Danny's better, and then get a move on. I don't care where you go as long as it's more than five states away from Monroe. Just keep Rachel and Danny safe Aaron." With that being said, he and Nora walked out of the underground facility to get Charlie.

* * *

Jason didn't know what he was doing. It was crazy! His father almost kicked him out of the Militia twice already, and was going to kill him next time Jason slipped up. What was worse was Monroe had Charlie in his private chambers which meant getting her out was going to be twice as hard.

"I can't mess this up. I can't get caught." Jason told himself as he walked towards the back doors of the tower. He needed fresh air to think, and he needed to get Miles and Nora.

"They're going to come for her. I just have to spot them before the other soldiers do." Jason thought. He climbed up on a ledge outside that was facing the trees and waited.

After about four hours of clearing his mind, Jason saw movement in the tree line ahead. He jumped off of the wall and used a wall for cover to get near it. Miles spotted him and started to draw his sword, but Jason grabbed his gun and threw it to Miles. He motioned for them to run behind the wall, and they sprinted in a few seconds flat.

"What kind of trap is this?" Miles said as he grabbed Jason's shirt and slammed him against the wall. Jason didn't fight back, and said, "This isn't a trap. Strausser got a hold of Charlie and beat her pretty bad. She can't walk and can barely even move. Now Monroe's got her in his private chambers, interrogating her till she tells him something about the pendants. I tried to get her, but can't do it alone. That's why I was waiting for you." Miles shoved him on the ground. "That's a load of crap."

"Miles, it sounds truthful," Nora said. "Charlie's probably in Monroe's bedroom and he'll kill her if we don't try to get her." Miles looked at Nora and his eyes had conflicting emotions. Jason stood up. "I know a back way in, but we'll have to take out five or six guards before we can get into his room."

"All right, pretty boy. Lead the way." Miles said as they started back towards the door.

* * *

Charlie woke up on lying on her back. She could feel her back aching from the pressure, but didn't dare move for fear that the shooting pain would come back like earlier. She looked around to see where she was. Charlie was lying in a king size bed with the covers folded over the baseboard. Only the sheet was on top of her and stopped right above her chest. Her arms were over the sheet and folded on her stomach. She tilted her head down and looked at her arms. That's when she noticed she was naked. Well, not quite, but close enough in her opinion. All she had on was her underwear. Nothing else! Charlie pulled the sheet up to her chin, but stopped at her collarbone because her back was hurting too much.

"That son of a…" Her thoughts were interrupted when the door to the chamber opened. Charlie let out a slight gasp at the sight of who it was. Monroe himself! Striding over to her slowly, keeping perfect eye contact. Charlie blinked and confirmed that this wasn't some horrible nightmare. That's what the soldier had told her, that Monroe wanted her in his chambers! But Charlie didn't expect it to be his bedroom chambers! Monroe reached the bed and sat down next to Charlie, causing the mattress to shift, making a streak of pain shoot up her spine. She let out a small whimper, and closed her eyes tight to keep any tears from falling.

"Oh, Charlie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Monroe told her with such a soft and compassionate voice that made Charlie stare at him with wide eyes. "You see, I told Strausser to interrogate you for questions, I never told him to touch you. You can blame your cuts and bruises on him, not me." As Monroe talked to Charlie, he gently lifted her left arm over his lap. Charlie didn't have the strength to resist.

"These slices must burn; I think I have something for that." Monroe reached into the drawer of his bedside table and brought out a roll of gauze. "This should make it easier not to scratch, wouldn't want to scar that delicate skin of yours, now would we?" He said as he wrapped Charlie's arms. She was ready to put an arrow right through his heart, but could barely move from the pain she was feeling. Monroe placed his hands on both of her shoulders and started to turn her onto her back, gently, but just from the movement tears sprung freely from Charlie's eyes, and she breathed in a sharp breath.

"Hold on, I know it hurts, just let me look at it." Monroe said as he finished turning her over. Monroe pulled the sheet off of her back and laid it on her panty line. Charlie buried her face in the pillow and let her tears soak through the cotton.

"Good God." Monroe breathed as he looked at Charlie's back. "You went through this and still didn't tell him anything about the pendants?" Charlie turned her head to the side and saw that he was talking to himself more than her. Suddenly his face grew dark and he yanked her hair upward, turning her neck to look directly at him, causing her to yelp from the pain.

"What do you know about the pendants Charlie!?" Monroe shouted in her face. He threw her head back down and slapped her bruised back hard. Charlie screamed and he hit her again. "Where are the rest?" Monroe shouted between every slap. Charlie's screams were echoing through the hallways now, and the guards outside shifted uncomfortably at their posts. These guards weren't used to hearing prisoners being tortured near them, and Charlie's screams were haunting.

* * *

Miles froze after slitting the last guard's throat. He listened, and heard Charlie scream like bloody murder through a few doors away. He looked at Nora, who eyes were wide, and at Jason, who looked like a lion about to rip open a zebra's throat.

"We have to get in there, come on!" Miles said as he rushed past Nora. "Nora guard the door, Jason and I will get Charlie. She nodded and moved to her position. Miles looked at Jason as they stood outside of the door.

"One, two…" Miles' count was interrupted by a blood curding scream the exploded from behind the door, followed by cries of mercy, and then more screams. This sent both of the men over the edge and Jason kicked in the door as they rushed in. Monroe was slamming his fists down on Charlie's back, and turned when he heard the door. As soon as he saw it was Miles, Monroe jumped on the bed and then ran out the window and over the balcony. Miles ran straight after him and started climbing down after Monroe.

Jason rushed to Charlie. Her face was buried in the pillow, and she was pleading and sobbing.

"No more! Please, I don't know anything! Please! No more!" Charlie cried into the pillow. Jason could see Monroe's fists marks through the bruises on Charlie's back.

"Charlie," He said softly. "It's ok, we're getting you out of here." Charlie turned her head and looked at him. Her eyes were streaming with tears and she looked beyond reparable.

"Come on," Jason said. "Let me help you, we have to hurry." He started to help her sit up when he realized she didn't have on anything but her underwear. Miles rushed back in and froze at the sight of Charlie.

"I swear, I'm going to kill him next time I get close." Miles said as he rushed to the chest of drawers. He pulled out a long sleeve shirt and threw it to Jason.

"Here Charlie, put this on." Jason said as he laid the shirt next to Charlie's head. Miles moved towards the door to check on Nora. Jason turned his head as he helped Charlie sit up. It took a few moments for Charlie to get the shirt on, but when she was in it, she whispered to Jason, "Ok, I'm good." He turned around. Charlie was thin enough that the shirt hung loosely around her back and went right above the middle of her thigh. And Jason was glad that the shirt was thick enough to hide everything since Monroe had taken away her clothes and bra.

"Ok, this will hurt, but it's the fastest way we can get out of here." Jason said as he lifted Charlie in his arms.

"No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! No! Jason! Please put me down! It hurts!" Charlie said as Jason lowered her onto the floor. Her legs wobbled and she clung to Jason's arm for support. "I think if I lean on your shoulder I'll be fine." Charlie said as she started to take a step. Jason sighed. He knew that Charlie couldn't bear the pain from the pressure of being carried, but this was the most dangerously slow way out of here, and he knew that she couldn't handle anything more.

"All right, Charlie, ok. That's it. Steady, come on. I've got you." Jason said as they made it to the door. He was pretty much holding Charlie upright, but had to be careful not to touch her back. Miles and Nora headed to the doorway as Jason and Charlie reached it.

"Ok, guys soldiers are coming, we have to get out." Nora said as she turned around towards the tunnel door that Jason had lead them through. Before Jason and Charlie could go through, Miles put out his hand.

"If you're leading us into a trap, I will snap your neck without hesitation." Miles firmly stated before he followed Nora. Jason helped Charlie through the doorway and they all continued out of the tower.

* * *

"Aaron!" Rachel shouted. He dropped the notebook he was reading and rushed behind the curtain. What he saw wasn't pleasant. He saw a bloody Danny and a cup with eight bullets to the side. He looked at Rachel.

"Danny's dead, Aaron." Rachel said. "He didn't have a chance after the first two bullets." She picked up the cup of bullets. "You see these? They have metal in them that can be tracked from two miles away." She looked Aaron in the eyes. "We're being tracked. We have to destroy these." Rachel turned and started pouring jugs of liquid in the cup and she motioned Aaron to do the same. They both filled up the cup and watched as the chemicals ate the bullets. Rachel sighed and stepped towards Danny. She folded the sheet over his face and kissed his forehead. Then she walked past Aaron.

"Let's go." Rachel said as she grabbed her pack. "We're going to get my daughter." Aaron thought it best not to reply, so he picked up his backpack and followed Rachel.

* * *

The four of them slowly made their way through the tunnel. They were just outside of the opening when an explosion a few feet ahead knocked them all down. Monroe rushed through the smoke and grabbed Charlie, dragging her towards his horse.

"Miles! Jason! Nora!" Charlie screamed. She was helpless as she was dragged away. A Militia soldier handcuffed her wrists and threw her up on the horse. She was facing its tail, with both of her legs over one side of the horse's body. Monroe climbed up and grabbed Charlie's arms. He shoved them over his head and raised him own arms through his to where she wouldn't fall because her arms were handcuffed around his waist. He slapped the reigns and galloped off on a trail. The jolt from the galloping was too much for Charlie and she started fading in and out. Her head was against Monroe's chest, and he kept on slapping the reigns to get away as fast as possible.

Nora, Miles, and Jason had taken down the other four soldiers and grabbed their horses. They took off after Monroe and Charlie.

Charlie heard Miles shout her name from somewhere far away. She lifted her head and looked at Monroe. He was focused on the road ahead. Charlie knew what she was about to do would probably get her killed anyway, but it was her only shot. She closed her eyes as he jerked her body as hard as she could towards the side of the horse and both of them were yanked off of onto the ground. They rolled together from the force of the fall and then slammed into a tree, which stopped them both. Charlie was dazed, and Monroe was too shocked to move at first. She was still handcuffed too him, but raised her arms above him and pushed away from him. Charlie stood up and tried to start running, but was tackled by Monroe.

"You're not getting away from me that easily." Monroe breathed heavily as he grabbed her and put his gun to her head. Right as he did so, Miles, Jason, and Nora rode up, but stopped and jumped down as soon as they saw Monroe and Charlie.

"Whoa Miles. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you dear little niece now would you?" Monroe said hysterically.

"Bass, slow down. What are you doing?" Miles said as he took a step closer.

"Stop! Don't come any closer or I blow her head off!" Monroe shouted as he cocked his gun. "I am going to have the Monroe republic without you Miles, and she is the only one left who can know anything about the pendants. So just leave and she lives." Monroe started backing up towards the tree line.

"Bass, what are you doing? She doesn't know anything. Let her go. The amplifier's destroyed. The power won't come back on." Miles said as he took another step.

"No!" Monroe screamed. "It will! I'm going to control it! And I don't need some little..." He stopped short, mid-sentence and stared at Jason.

"You joined them? You? You?" Monroe screamed to Jason as his finger dangerously pressed on the trigger.

"Bass. Give me my niece. I'll help you gain the states. Just don't pull that trigger Bass." Miles said as he took a step closer.

"No!" Monroe shouted as he pointed the gun at Miles. "I'm not falling for your tricks anymore!" He fired the gun at Miles, then threw it towards Nora, hitting her in the temple.

The bullet went straight through Miles' shoulder, only causing a small flesh wound. Nora was on the ground from the impact of the gun. Jason was taking everything in and looked to Monroe. As he started to run towards him, Monroe grabbed a small syringe and injected the contents into Charlie's neck.

"No! Charlie!" Jason yelled as his run became a sprint. Monroe threw Charlie towards Jason and ran to his horse. He climbed onto it and galloped towards Jason. Jason saw him coming and shielded Charlie's body with his own, getting trampled by Monroe's horse.

"I'll be back for her Miles! And I'll kill you when I come!" Monroe screamed at Miles as he rode away towards the tower.

"Miles! You okay?" Nora asked as she helped Miles sit up. He brushed the dust off his shirt. "Yea," He coughed. "Never better."

"Miles! Nora!" Jason shouted as he held Charlie in his arms. They ran over to Jason, who was shaking Charlie's shoulder, trying to wake her.

"She's not responding. He gave her a syringe that made…" A shadow fell over Jason's face as the truth dawned on him.

"She won't remember anything. Not a single thing." Jason said as he looked at the others faces.

**The End**


End file.
